Earth,Wind,& Fire
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: orginally title mind, body and soul the inu-gang is reincarnated and suffers through normal teenage life
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer::I sadly do not own InuYasha....if I did he((along with Hiei))would be tied up in my closet:: ok I am the one who originally owned mind,body, and soul...I got a new s/n and had to repost the chapters under a different title...on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
500 years later a girl, with raven black hair and blue/gray eyes, ran out of her  
  
apartment. She was late for school again. Her name was Higarashi Kagome. She  
  
was 17 and lived by herself. Her parents, brother, and grandfather all died in a fire,  
  
so she was left to care for herself. Running down the street with her eyes casted downwards she bumped into something or someone. When she looked up she was  
  
face to face with Naraku. Naraku was the tuff bully in school. He got what ever he  
  
wanted whenever he wanted it, and by the way he was looking at Kagome, it looked  
  
like he wanted her right there. He offered her a hand but she refused and got up all  
  
by herself. "Why Kagome, I'm sorry. To show how sorry I feel, how about I take  
  
you out tonight?" He asked. "How mamny times do I have to tell you Naraku, I  
  
won't go out with you." She answered and stormed off. "You just wait Kagome...you'll be mone soon." He said and walked away.  
  
Kagome just got into the classroom before the teacher walked in. "Great if I  
  
was with Naraku much longer I would of had another detention. God he is freaky"  
  
she thought to herself. Just then lessons started. After a few minutes she drifted off  
  
and started daydreaming. She awoke to find a pair of golden eyes staring right at  
  
her and she was lost for words. She then noticed that he was the new student said  
  
to be arriving today. Sine no one sat next to her, thats where the teacher told him to sit.  
  
He sat down and stared at the girl next to him. "She's cute. Much cuter than  
  
Kikyo ever was." He thought. He had been staring for so long, when she snapped  
  
out of her daydream she saw golden eyes. "Oh..hi. My names Inuyasha and I'm  
  
the new student. I was wondering if you could show me around to all the classes."  
  
He said sticking out his hand. Kagome shook it and said "hey, my names Kagome.  
  
Sure, I help you." With that said she smiled and looked back out the window. "Yeah, she is so much different then Kikyo. Her smile is so warm." Thinking to  
  
himself. Both people sat like that for the rest of the class, not bothering the other.  
  
The bell rang and class was over. Kagome and Inuyasha left for their next  
  
class. Unknowingly to Inuyasha, Kikyo had also transferred their and was watching  
  
Inuaysha. "I will not let her steal Inuyasha away from me." She said before  
  
walking to her next class. Kagome introduced Inuaysha to her friends Sango and  
  
Miroku. "Hey Kagome he's kinda cute. That silver hair is so cute, so are his doggy ears. But I already have Miroku, so go for it." Whispered Sango. This made  
  
Kagome blush a little. The boys didn't notice because they were talking about  
  
sports. When the teacher came in everyone settled down and class started. It went  
  
on like this all day.  
  
When school was over Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went outside  
  
to talk. They made a plan to go to the movies that night to see Bruce Almighty.  
  
The movie was at 7:30, so they went home. Kagome noticed that Inuaysha was following her, so she stopped and waited for him. "Hey Inuyasha. Where do you  
  
live?" She asked. "I live in Prospect Towers." He answered. "Wow! So do I.  
  
What your room number?"  
  
"34B."  
  
"Cool! Mine's number 33b"  
  
"Well I guess then we'll be neighbors."  
  
"I guess so." she answered and they walked off laughing. Hiding in the bushes was Koga. "I will win your heart over. Just you wait." Then he stormed  
  
off. They both walked inside and to the elevator. All of the sudden, Koga walked I  
  
in and was walking towards the elevator. Inuyasha could sense her nervousness.  
  
When Koga got closer, Kagome hid behind Inuyasha to make it seem like she  
  
wasn't there. Koga knew that Kagome was there, so he took no notice in Inuyasha.  
  
"Why Kagome I haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you and I go out sometime  
  
to catch up?" He asked. "I don't think so Koga. I already told you many times that I don't want to go back out with you, just leave me alone." She answered and hid  
  
behind Inuyasha once again. "But Kagome..."started but he was interrupted by  
  
Inuyasha. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to go back out with you? Just go  
  
away and leave her alone," after that said the elevator door closed. (Wow those  
  
doors stay open forever!!) "Thank you Inuyasha. He's been bothering me to go  
  
back out with him." She replied. "Why don't you come over and I can explain  
  
everything." When the elevator got to the floor, they got off and walked to Kagome's room. She unlocked the door and they walked in. She walked into the  
  
kitchen and made some coffee.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch and stared around the room. She had it  
  
decorated with a few nick-nacks and was painted a cream color with cream carpets.  
  
Kagome walked in and sat down right next to Inuyasha. She handed him the coffee  
  
and started her story. "Well it all started a year ago. Koga was so sweet back then. We started going out and everything was fine till he wanted it to go much father. I didn't want that so I broke up with him but he wasn't very happy about that. He  
  
didn't want me to go out with other guys so he kept saying we were together even  
  
though I said we weren't. Well I stopped going to school, so he couldn't see me.  
  
But he found out where I lived so he came to see me all the time. I told my friend  
  
Sango to bring me my work every day so she did. I called the school and told them  
  
my problem. They understood and took Koga out of all my classes but that didn't  
  
stop him. Finally I had to take my problem to court because he would stalk me. They told him that he couldn't come within 10 feet of me. It worked for the first  
  
few months till the men that were supposed to be following me strangely  
  
disappeared so he kept getting closer and closer. After that they put him in a mental  
  
hospital because he was over obsessed. He's been there ever since but I take it they  
  
let him out." By the end of her story she had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha got up and  
  
pulled her toward him. He held her and rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I will always protect you." He said. Soon she fell aslepp and decided to stay so he could wake her up to go to the movies in 2 hours. He found a  
  
blanket and covered her in it. He watched t.v. till it was 7:00 p.m. He woke her up  
  
and she was grateful that he was there. She changed out of her school uniform and  
  
into a matching terri-cloth outfet from Express. She grabbed a pair of sandals and  
  
they left. They got to the movies, paid for their tickets and met Sango and Miroku  
  
inside the theatre.  
  
They got into a row and sat in this order::Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and  
  
Miroku. The movie started and everything was going ok until kagome heard  
  
something on her right. She turned her head to see Sango and Miroku kissing. She  
  
looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he heard it too. They stared at each other and  
  
cracked up laughing. As soon as the movie was over they all went for ice cream.  
  
When they got there, they were seated and ordered there food. When it came, a boy  
  
named Hojo was the server. "Hi Hojo." Kagome said blankly. "Hey Kagome! Did you decide yet?" He asked. "No Hojo, I can't. I'm already going out with  
  
Inuyasha here." She said pulling Inuyasha closer to her. Playing along, (because he  
  
knew she didn't like him) he put his arm around her. Hojo walked away little  
  
disappointed. "Thank god he went away. Thanks Inuyasha for playing along. He's  
  
been bugging me ever since he knew I wasn't going out with Koga." She smiled  
  
and they ate their food discussing homework and school. Then the subject on  
  
Inuyasha's old school came up.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what was your other school like?" asked Miroku. "Well it was  
  
like this school only more girls. I met one named Kikyo and started to go out with  
  
her. After awhile I found out she only wanted me because of my money so I  
  
dumped. Then she stalked me and said that she would never leave me. When I  
  
started getting all of these letters of treats my parents sent me here. So hear I am."  
  
He finished his story and no one spook after that. They finished and left the money  
  
on the table. They went their separate ways and walked home. Inuyasha with Kagome and Miroku with Sango.  
  
Kagome thought of something and asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what did  
  
Kikyo look like?" Inuyasha answered. "Well she looks like you but has longer and  
  
straighter black hair. But her eyes were always so cold. To tell you the truth, you  
  
look so much cuter than she did." Inuyasha could not believe that he said that.  
  
While thinking he felt something rum into him. He looked down and saw Kagome  
  
hugging him. "Arigato Inuyasha." Right at that moment sleep took over her and she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her up to her apartment and laid her in her  
  
bed. He walked out of the room and closed the door. He was so tried that he fell  
  
asleep on the couch, thinking of Kagome. 


	2. AN

I was going to write a lemon for the future but every time I do I crack up laughing...I don't kno why though...I need ur help...tell me if I should write a lemon and tell me how to stop laughing cuz I kno iz not a laughing matter in the end.........  
  
Moulin Rouge: -If I should die this very moment I wouldn't fear For I've never known completeness Like being here Wrapped in the warmth of you Loving every breath of you Why live life from dream to dream And dread the day . . .  
  
-I was a fool to believe . . . A fool to believe. . . It all ends today. . . Yes, it all ends today Today's the day when dreaming ends 


End file.
